


stupid love? (sakusa x reader)

by ash_kozume



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, groupchat, mixed up love story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_kozume/pseuds/ash_kozume
Summary: Um hi! This is my first time writing and i really enjoy it! sorry for and grammatical errors and please leave suggestions for other storys. I plan to make this one an ongoing story so i really hope you enjoy!y/n l/n a shy and witty girl with a passion for art who just wants to make it through high-school without causing problem or being noticed.  when she is told she has to move and then is suddenly added to a gc full of MALE volleyball player's and makes friends with them. what will this meeting make of her life?
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. who are YOU???

**(authors pov)**  
  
  
Y/n L/n is a shy girl who is usually unnoticed and quit frankly she prefer's it that way, though she may be shy...she can also umm come off as rude a lot...BUT NOT IN PERSON! She was used to her school life at nekoma high, mostly because she was the perfect "invisible" girl. When her mom suddenly got a promotion and they had to move MID-YEAR!! Y/n hated the thought of being the "new girl" she even gagged at the thought of having the attention on her...but she loved her mom and was happy she got promoted, so she didn't complain.  
  
**(NOW TO THE STORY!)**  
**(y/n's pov)**  
  
I finally finish bringing all my boxes to my new room and lay down thinking about how much i don't want to unpack all of them.  
Im suddenly brought out my thoughts when i hear my phone going off and me being my lazy self i decided to ignore it and instead close my eyes and start to doze off.  
  
_DING DING DING_ I groan annoyed and pick up my phone to find i have bin added to some kind of gc.   
  
(-authors note-)   
  
(i will be using usernames that don't include there names...if you prefer it to just be there names let me know.)  
  
**usernames  
ew = sakusa  
  
bee=tsumu  
  
fo0d=samu  
  
Bedhead=kuroo  
  
loud one=bokuto  
  
loud ones silencer= kaashi  
  
** **gamer=kenma  
  
prettyb0y=oikawa  
  
I don’t wanna be here=suna  
  
the happy cousin= Komori Motoya  
  
partyb0y= terushima  
  
saten but worse= tendou **  
  
  
  


**[CHAOS CUZ Y NOT!]  
  
*BEE ADDED Y/N TO CHAT*  
  
bee: **so uM who is this?  
  
**  
fo0d:** YOU added them dumbass **  
  
  
loud one: **HEY HEY HEY NEW PERSSSON!!!  
**  
  
I don’t wanna be here: **person*  
  
  
**loud ones silencer:** I think he meant to spell it that way.  
  
**  
I don’t wanna be here:** I’m well aware of that, but the possibility that he spelled it wrong is VERY high.

  
**loud ones silencer:** fair.  
  
**  
loud one:** IM NOT DUMB!  
  


**bedhead:** BRO!  
  
**bedhead:** your very smart bro <3  
  
**  
loud one:** BROOO! Thank you <3  
**  
bee:** cut the gay.  
  
**bee:** so are we ignoring my question?  
  


**ew:** why am I still here?  
  
**ew:** why is my phone blowing up from you germs?  
  
**  
bee:** soooo we are ignoring me?  
  
[read]  
  
**  
bee:** rude!! N e ways  
  
**bee:** @y/n  
  
**bee:** @y/n  
  


**bee:** @y/n  
  
**  
fo0d:** so your annoying to any and everyone you meet?  
  
**  
ew:** another germ? Ew we have too many.  
  
**y/n**  
um…who are you guys? Also why am I here?  
**  
bee:** finally! Also idk I was bored and I had your number picked by random.   
  
**y/n  
**I’m sorry I’ll ask again since your brain cant comprehend two questions at once.  
who are YOU???   
  


**bee:** i- **  
  
fo0d: **pfft-  
  
**I don’t wanna be here:** lol  
  
**loud one:** HEY that’s not nice! Hahaha!  
  
**bedhead:** bahahahaha  
  
**ew:** lol…  
  
**bee:** I’m atsumu miya…2nd year setter.  
  
**loud ones silencer:** you say setter assuming they know what that means.  
  
**loud one:** WHO DOESN’T KNOW VOLLEYBALL??!!  
  
**y/n  
** me. Though I’ve heard of the name.  
  
**bee:** can we just introduce ourselves???  
  
**fo0d:** your just salty they told you off.  
  
**bee:** SHUT UP!  
  
**loud one:** HEY HEY HEY IM BOKUTO! 3rd YEAR AND ACE OF FUKURODONI!!  
  
  


**ew:** its 2am and we are telling our names and schools to a complete stranger?  
  


**ew:** yeah gn.  
  
**bee:** omi-kun don’t be like that.  
  
**loud ones silencer:** I might have to agree with him on that.  
  
**loud ones silencer:** we have no idea who this person is.  
  
**bee:** @y/n introduce your self pls!  
  
**y/n**   
lol but look at my situation, I’m randomly added to a gc and told to introduce myself first to strangers.  
  
**loud ones silencer:** I see your point. I’m akaashi kenji 2nd year  
  
**bedhead:** back what I miss bro?  
  
**loud one:** you were gone? OH WE ARE INTRODUCING OURSELVES TO THE NEWBIE!  
  
**bedhead:** oH im kuroo tetsuro 3rd year nekoma.  
  
**y/n  
**and the last three?   
  
**bee:** oh we have more but their offline sadly BUT  
  
**bee:** @fo0d @ew @i don’t wanna be here   
  
**  
fo0d:** what dumbass?  
  
**  
ew:** im gonna end up muting this chat.  
  
**  
I don’t wanna be here:** I thought I already muted it.   
  
**  
bee:** just introduce yourself!!!  
  
**  
fo0d:** osamu miya 2nd year and that ^ dumbasses twin.  
  
**I don’t wanna be here:** suna Rintaro 2nd year. Now bye.  
  
**ew:** sakusa kiyoomi 2nd year  
  
**y/n**  
oh um ok…  
  
**loud ones silencer:** um please introduce yourself so we can go to sleep.  
  
**y/n**  
  
oh um im y/n l/n nice to meet you guys. Also gn I have to wake up early.  
  
**bee:** oh she’s a girl-  
  
**loud one:** GN! IM TIRED AND WE HAVE EARLY PRACTICE HERE TM!  
  
**loud ones silencer:** yes I will take my leave as well goodnight  
**  
bedhead:** same night guys!  
  
**bee:** night ttyl!  
  
**fo0d:** night ig….  
  
[Read by ew and I don’t wanna be here]  
  
(authors pov)  
you turn off you phone sighing remembering you start your first day at your new school tomorrow and let me just say you were NOT ready for anything involving attention...you slowly dosed of to sleep slightly nervous for what tomorrow would bring.   
  
**(AND THAT A WRAP FOR CHAPTER ONE!)**   
  
(a/n: I really hope you enjoyed and i will post chapter two soon! also im sorry if i don't portray the characters right, this is simply for fun and to entertain. BYE BYE!)  
  



	2. desk buddy~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry i finally got around to working on chapter two! So i hope you enjoy your first day of school ^3^

***BEEP BEEEP BEEP*** You wake up to the loud sound of your alarm and slip out of bed, making your way to the bathroom you shower then get dressed and brushing your hair. _Sigh Why do i have to go so early_ you think to yourself before grabbing your bag, phone, and wallet and go downstairs, you see a note on the fridge which you decide not to check guessing that it says something like "won't be home for a few day's love you hun have a great first day and take some money out the safe to buy some grocery's. -love mom" _yay another week or so all to myself!_ you think while putting on your shoes, taking the keys and leaving.   
  


> **-time skip brought to you by sakusa's mask-  
>   
>   
>   
> ** You made it to school and you got you class paper and club form from the office while they had some class president show you to class. "um where did you move from?" he asked clearly nervous _why is he talking to me? what do i say bad?! what if i mess it up!!?_ you think to yourself before answering "erm...nekoma-" you say trying not you use a lot of words or stutter. "Oh cool i hear it's a good school" _he keeps talking- wHy?!_ you decide to remain silent and just nod, and for the rest of the walk it was just silence. "This is the class" the dude says as he stops in front of a door to which i bow my head in thanks. I walk in to find the teacher there and i hand her my paper's, "ahh your y/n l/n it's nice to meet you." she said smiling "call me ms.Mei" she added on. "Good morning ms.mei" you say shyly. "Well the only open seat we seem to have right now is next to mr.sakusa" she pointed to a pair of empty seats all the way in the back "the one on the outside is open" she added. You just nodded and went to sit down and she almost immediately walked out of class _i guess she was waiting for me..._ you choose to past time playing your (fav game) on your phone til class started. _wait sakusa sounds familiar...._ you think but not being able to remember and continued playing on your phone.  
>   
>  **-small time skip brought to you by baby noya-  
>   
> ** The bell rang and people started flooding in so i put my phone away and took out my school stuff i would need for class when you drop a paper "club form" is what it read. You sighed because you got out of clubs in nekoma but they didn't agree to it here. _what club am i supposed to join?? what clubs are even open?_ you pick up the paper to see "male volley ball, track, and swim" was the only open one's _omg why all athletic sports?! i don't want to do any of these- ugh!!_ you bang your head on your desk (not too hard). "You know how many germs are on that desk" you hear a voice from next to you and turn to see a disgusted boy, you had no idea what to say at this point "Im so sorry! Did i disturb you?! omg i didn't realize you were there sorry again!" you say before turning back to your things completely embarrassed.   
>   
> **(sakua's pov)  
>   
> ** "Im so sorry! Did i disturb you?! omg i didn't realize you were there sorry again!" the girl said. _Why is she freaking out? it's kinda cute...nO sakusa think of the germs._ I bring myself out of my thoughts and notice she was staring intensely at a club application form. "what club are you joining?" i ask almost immediately scolding myself mentally. "Oh um idk...there are only three open and um they are all athletic clubs!" she throws her head back onto the desk. "germs" is all i say taking out my phone being that the teacher isn't here yet to see a certain idotic gc go off.   
>   
> (a/n: so i changed the usernames to something close to there name cause i "friend" kinda begged me too lmao)  
>   
>  **[CHAOS CUZ Y NOT! GC]  
>   
>   
> ** **bo:** _so does that mean we were all born ducks???  
>   
>   
> _ **kuro:** _no bro we were born monkeys!  
>   
>  **  
> **_ **bo:** _bro your wronggggg  
>   
>   
> _ **tsum:** uh why every time i ask a question everyone ignores it?  
>   
>   
>  **bo:** _bro  
>   
> _  
>  **samu:** _because its fun to watch you repeat it over and over only for no one to listen.  
>   
> _ **  
> kuro:** _bro  
>   
> _
> 
> **tsum:** _samu your soooo mean!  
>   
>   
> _ **ew:** _@mori where are you?  
>   
>  **  
> **_ **tsum:** _omi omi!!  
>   
>   
> _ **mori:** _im omw to class. Is the teacher there?  
>   
> _ _  
> _ **ew:** _no.  
> _

**_  
_****kuro:** _what my teacher is here- lucky!  
  
  
_ **bo:** _same bro!  
  
_ **  
tsum:** _my teacher is late-_ _  
  
_ _[samu went offline]  
  
_ **tsum:** _lol someone got caught  
  
  
  
_**[out of messages]  
  
** I look up and see komori walk in "hey sakusa" he says and i just wave and put my phone away. He sits in his seat right behind me and give's me a look then looks at the girl beside me basically asking "who is this" and i just shrug. For whatever reason he just shakes his head and smiles.  
  
 **(y/n's pov)  
  
**  
Im trying to think about a way to get out of joining clubs when i feel a tap on my shoulder, i turn around to see a light brown haired boy smiling"hi im Motoya komori and thats my cousin Kiyoomi sakusa it's nice to meet you!" he says cheerfully pointing to the boy sitting next to me. _sakusa that still sounds familiar_ "uh im y/n l/n likewise." I shyly spit out. "your the rando from that gc" I hear a familiar voice from next to me, "gc?" I ask turning to look at him confused (because you obviously forgot) and I notice komori do the same. "Were you randomly added to a gc the other day?" he asks with a annoyed yet curious tone, "OH" I say as if my brain just clicked and i pull out my phone and show him a gc called "chaos cuz y not!" and he nods "yeah im in that and so is komori." he says. "Thats why your names sounds familiar!!!" I blurt out then covering my mouth. "S-Sorry! i didn't m-mean to raise my voice... uh umm where is the teacher!" i panic "L/n-chan it's fine" komori calms me "sorry..." i say with my head down to hide my blush, "what club are you joining?" komori breaks the silence again..."uh im actually trying to find a way to get out of doing clubs...they only have sport clubs open and uh im not very athletic..." i answer succeeding in NOT stuttering, "why dont you try being our manager...it's not that hard and we kinda need one with nationals coming up." komori suggests "oh um what do you play?" i ask considering his proposal "volleyball!" he responds "oh i know a little about volleyball but only the basic's" i say looking down still "thats fine! you should come to the gym after class!" he states still smiling "s-sure" i agree, and the teacher FINALLY enters apologizing.   
  
**(sakusa pov)  
  
** _Why is she freaking out?...it's kinda cute...No it can't be cute don't think that sakusa!...but her blush and stutter is adorable...._ I break out my thoughts and focus on class.  
  
 **(A/N: i hope you enjoyed...also sorry it took a while to get chapter two out! love you guys buh bye ^3^ )**  
  
-ash <3


End file.
